Triangulo Del Diablo
by brubbs
Summary: Para um mundo de bruxas e piratas, havia um último desafio a ser superado: O Triângulo das Bermudas. (A partir do quarto filme)
1. Hector Barbossa

_**Olá, aqui estou eu novamente... Dessa vez com uma fic de POTC. Com o quinto filme chegando (ou não), resolvi fazer a minha versão dele, porque cá entre nós, o pré-enredo que divulgaram, não agradou muito. Esperem que gostem!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Hector Barbossa**

Passou-se um ano desde que os espanhóis destruíram a fonte.

Estávamos na época da Inquisição, afinal. Diante disso, os malditos espanhóis se achavam no direito de propagar sua religião para o mundo – e aquela fonte, que consideravam pagã, não foi despercebida pelos seus olhos atentos. Eles, também, acusavam toda ou qualquer pessoa em atividade suspeita, de heresia. E assim, criaram os tribunais.

Eles simplesmente apontavam seus dedos compridos para as pessoas e as julgavam culpadas. Após isso, elas eram excomungadas, ou, dependendo da gravidade da situação, eram enforcadas ou até mesmo queimadas vivas.

E esse era o caso de quem praticava alquimia, curava com ervas ou rituais ou qualquer coisa que parecia estranha aos olhos leigos daqueles que acreditavam fervorosamente na Igreja Católica. Não que a Inquisição fosse a principal culpada da perpetuação da caça às bruxas, mas foi um fator muito grande.

Eu, Hector Barbossa, como pirata, já havia visto muita coisa em minha vida, coisas inimagináveis. E, como consequência disso, já vi muita gente inocente sendo queimada viva, gente sendo acusada injustamente, mas, os meus esforços, de nada valeriam diante de quem tinha o poder.

As fogueiras.

Talvez, uma das coisas mais cruéis que já tinha visto em toda a minha vida. Elas eram armadas em praças públicas, onde as pessoas podiam ver claramente aquelas cenas de horror. Embora, isso fosse uma coisa nojenta, muitas pessoas se sentiam aliviadas por aquelas pobres criaturas terem sido devoradas pelo fogo. Tudo isso por razão da crença. Diziam que o fogo purificava as almas dos perdidos.

Mas, mal sabiam essas pessoas que as pobres criaturas eram elas mesmas. Elas quem deveriam ser salvas.

Livros declarados profanos, pessoas que praticavam bruxaria, alquimia, rituais, e, até mesmo, pessoas que não seguiam aquela religião (mas que eram acusadas por outra coisa, de baixo dos panos) se misturavam entre o calor e o fogo. Ouviam-se gritos de agonia mesmo se você estivesse longe, e, se isso não chegasse aos seus ouvidos, o cheiro de carne queimada chegava até você pelo vento.

Um cordeiro, um peixe, cheirava tão apetitoso quando estava queimando... Mas, eu não poderia dizer o mesmo de um ser humano. O cheiro me dava náuseas.

Acompanhei tudo isso desde que era um garoto bobo.

Garoto bobo e apaixonado.

* * *

No pequeno vilarejo onde morei, havia Dalma.

Ahhh, Dalma.

Muitas pessoas a repudiavam por sua cor, mas eu achava aquilo tudo tão encantador. Aquela pele morena refletindo o sol, aquele cabelo diferente, encaracolado, mas que balançava quando ela agitava sua cabeça. Ela tinha largos quadris, desde jovem. Andava balançando-os, e cada movimento parecia ser milimetricamente calculado para seduzir.

Nós sempre fomos amigos, desde crianças, embora eu tenha sido mais velho do que ela. Nossas famílias eram pobres, e nós ajudávamos roubando peixe do pequeno cais, ou roubando mercadores no centro, mas, para nossas mães, dizíamos que trabalhávamos o dia inteiro na pedreira.

_"Mas por que chegou em casa tão limpo?"_, minha mãe perguntava.

E eu sempre dava a desculpa de que eu e Dalma nadávamos no mar antes de ir para casa.

O que não era exatamente mentira. Brincávamos como duas crianças bobas, apostando corrida, de passar por debaixo da perna um do outro dentro da água, de boiar.

O mar sempre fora nossa paixão, desde crianças. Eu sempre dizia que queria ser pirata, roubar todo o ouro que eu pudesse e ajudar a minha família.

Dalma era a única amiga que eu tinha, e embora ela fosse encantadora, as pessoas não gostavam dela, e eu custava a entender aquilo.

Ela então, confiou plenamente em mim, e me contou todos os seus segredos. Ela me levou a uma grande árvore, no coração da mata daquela ilha. Dentro da árvore havia uma espécie de cabana. Velas, objetos estranhos e papéis com símbolos esquisitos estavam no local envoltos por uma espessa camada de poeira. Dava para perceber que ela não ia muito ali.

Pena que eu nunca tinha percebido antes, aqueles momentos que ela se afugentava para lá, me largava sozinho e ia se aventurar em meio a tantos papéis estranhos. Todo aquele encanto que sentia por ela não era real? Eu sempre a achava mais inteligente, mais rápida e mais bonita do que qualquer moça da vila. Preferia acreditar que tudo aquilo era parte dela, e não apenas benefícios de quem se praticava bruxaria.

Nós fomos crescendo, até que nos entregamos um ao outro, no embalo do mar. Em uma noite típica de verão, onde as ondas eram calmas, e a brisa era leve, nossos corpos se encaixavam dentro da água, enquanto eu sentia sua pele morena e macia queimar contra a minha.

Mas Dalma era desapegada. Ela nunca disse que me amava, nem ao menos um sutil "gosto de você, Hector", mas era nas nossas escapadas noturnas que nos entendíamos. E eu amei Dalma.

No entanto, nessa época, eu comecei a me envolver com a pirataria, finalmente.

Mar, dentre todas as coisas no mundo, era mesmo a minha verdadeira paixão. Em pouco tempo, eu conquistei um navio próprio, sozinho.

Pedi Dalma em casamento, mas ela nunca aceitou, ela odiava piratas, – sempre me dizia que sua mãe foi levada por homens em navios –, e, ela só me aceitaria se eu largasse o mar, mas eu era muito orgulhoso para aceitar um pedido desses.

Parti em uma longa viagem. E quando voltei, ela havia me deixado um presente: Uma filha.

E eu demoraria a encontrar Dalma novamente.

Minha mãe me contara toda a história. Dalma foi pega flutuando pela a floresta por uma cidadã, e aquilo fora tão surpreendente que causou medo nas pessoas. Minha mãe, então, partiu com Dalma para o vilarejo vizinho – minha mãe tinha um dom de perceber que as pessoas estavam grávidas, antes delas mesmas – e cuidou dela até que ganhasse o bebê. Quando voltaram para casa, os espanhóis haviam chegado. E Dalma fora levada com eles.

Para o meu alívio – eu nunca saberia dizer, na verdade – ela não havia morrido. No entanto, Dalma já não era mais Dalma. Era o receptáculo de Calypso. E se Calypso morresse, ela partiria também. E eu soube, que Calypso havia sido aprisionada em Dalma por próprios piaratas.

* * *

Nas desventuras e desavenças da minha vida, eu ajudei Calypso como pude. Ela nunca entendera porque tamanha devoção vinda de mim – ou pelo menos, eu achava que ela não possuía as memórias de Dalma – embora, ela deixava sutilmente algumas indiretas, deixando claro que ela sabia que nós tivemos algum tipo de envolvimento, então, ela se aproveitava da situação. E eu, simplesmente, não me via na posição de recusar algo à ela.

No entanto, ela perdera o encanto para mim. Seus dentes ficaram escuros, seu cabelo perdera o encanto natural, era preso por tranças esquisitas. Ela usava roupas feias, não mais os vestidos florais. Dalma, realmente, não era mais Dalma.

Mas Calypso não podia ser chamada de Calypso – era o que ela dizia. Então, todos apelidaram-na de "Tia Dalma" (por sugestão minha), e ela fingia ser uma feiticeira.

* * *

Agora, eu voltava para casa, depois de tantos anos. Dalma não existia mais e eu não tinha nenhum sinal de Jack Sparrow – ah, como eu queria me vingar!

Agora eu estava voltando. Deveria proteger a minha filha.

Eu me importava bastante com ela, mesmo que ela não acreditasse nisso. Eu sempre tomei cuidado para que ninguém percebesse que ela tinha certos dons naturais. Eu não podia deixar que algum maldito espanhol se aproximasse dela. Mas, com o passar dos anos, ela foi percebendo o poderio que tinha, e, foi se envolvendo cada vez mais. Para disfarçar, ela começou a estudar ciência, e vivia desenvolvendo pesquisas para as cidades grandes. Ela passava longos períodos fora do vilarejo, assim como eu.

O navio já se aproximava do pequeno cais. Se fosse qualquer outro navio, as pessoas teriam corrido e se escondido dentro de casa, temendo o saqueamento. Mas ali, todos pareciam conformados com a minha presença, e, eu jamais saquearia aquele lugar. Aposto que eu tinha mais comida estocada naquele navio, do que eles teriam para o ano inteiro.

Eu não podia mais chamar aquele lugar de casa. Minha casa agora sempre seria o Pérola Negra, e aquele vilarejo, apenas um refúgio para descansar e ver a minha amada filha.

De aparência, ela não puxara nada para a mãe, mas posso dizer que o gênio era igualzinho. Ela tinha a pele muito branquinha, e em suas bochechas havia indícios quase imperceptíveis de sardas, seu cabelo era castanho claro e passava dos ombros, as pontas eram enroladinhas. Ela tinha uma expressão serena, mas olhos muito sedutores. Tinha o andar leve, daqueles que você não ouviria os passos na proa no cais, mas, era um andar firme. Era bem magra, mas tinha o quadril largo, e se eu não fosse o seu pai, diria que ela era muito atraente. Era bela de rosto, desde criança.

Eu passei parte da sua infância junto com ela, e eu sempre percebi olhares de admiração vindo das pessoas. Ela sempre se destacava, ora por sua inteligência, beleza, – afinal, as crianças daquele vilarejo não eram nem um pouco bonitas -, agilidade. E, para que isso não parecesse suspeito demais, sobrenatural demais, eu permiti que ela fosse para outra cidade estudar e trabalhar. E para o bem dela, eu sempre me mantive longe. Parte de mim, não queria que ela pegasse paixão pelo mar ou pela pirataria. Queria mantê-la longe dos perigos do mundo, guardá-la numa caixinha, como se fosse um cristal. Mas, ela sempre foi muito independente, assim como a mãe. Eu a fiz desgostar de pirataria (ficando longe dela, ela passou a odiar). Sempre dizia, com a voz de choro:

_"Eu não gosto do mar, ele sempre leva papai embora"_.

Mas, ela, com certeza, vivia suas aventuras na cidade grande. Afinal, ela era alguém que estava disposta a conhecer o mundo.

E eu, nas minhas noites vigiando o mar pela cabine do Pérola Negra, sempre desejei que Calypso não deixasse os espanhóis chegarem perto de minha filha. E se algum modo, eles nunca chegaram.

Agora, era a minha vez de cuidar dela. Mamãe devia estar velha demais – se é que estava viva, porque da última vez que a vi, ela estava tão frágil como uma folha seca, prestes a cair da árvore com uma rajada de vento. Até que ela durara muito tempo.

Chagou a hora de levar minha filha para o mar.


	2. Elizabeth Swan

_**Aqui está o novo capítulo! Boa leitura :3**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Elizabeth Swan**

Naquela noite o sono não veio. Os sonhos e os pesadelos decidiram dar uma folga ao meu cérebro embaralhado. Depois da discussão com o meu filho antes do anoitecer, pedi à ele para que não fosse ao meu quarto naquela noite. Suspeitava seriamente que toda noite ele espreitava sorrateiramente de meia em meia hora, para ver se eu estava acordada, e finalmente, se aventurar naquela ilha, fugindo dos meus cuidados.

Em sua última aventura, ele havia ficado preso em cipós de uma grande árvore, por horas. Eu o procurei, insistentemente, e quando o achei, sua perna estava roxa – fruto da má circulação por ficar preso –. Ele andou mancando por dois dias, até a perna normalizar.

Agora eu o havia proibido de sair de um raio de um 500 metros de perto da nossa cabana. E, mais uma vez, esta era uma das decisões que me faziam sentir uma idiota completa. Ele não veio me pedir desculpas, e assim, o sono também não veio. Estava sentada na cama olhando o vazio completo. Sentia como se mil pensamentos esmagassem a minha cabeça.

Eu estava ali há anos. Meu filho, surpreendente, faria 10 anos amanhã. Isso significava que seu pai viria, passaria um dia inteiro com nós. Mas o que é um dia para quem esperou 10 anos, não é mesmo?

Estava feliz. Will estava a salvo. E em breve eu o veria de novo. Mas meu tímido sorriso desvaneceu-se. Meu filho estava mais ansioso do que eu (e isso era errado). Tudo o que ele sabia do pai eram histórias, ora contadas por mim; ora contadas por piratas, que às vezes, atracavam na Ilha. Todos falavam do grande Will, o capitão do Holandês Voador. Grande merda. Como se ele só se resumisse à isso.

Nenhum pirata ousava nos atacar. Todos sabiam quem eu era, afinal, ainda tinha meu título de "Rei dos Piratas", e era a mulher possuía o coração de Will Turner. Literalmente. Além disso, eu sabia bem como me defender.

Todos diziam que eu era uma mulher forte, guerreira, que criara o filho sozinho naquela imensidão, e se mantinha fiel, esperando o seu marido voltar. Mas eu não gostava de receber glórias sobre isso, para mim, bastava que apenas meu filho sentisse orgulho da mãe que tinha.

E passar anos esperando o seu amor, não era algo do qual eu deveria me orgulhar. Não há felicidade nenhuma nisso. Mas a eternidade ao lado de Will tinha seus custos, de fato. Depois que ele se transformou no capitão do Holandês, eu fiquei sem ver a humanidade por um bom tempo. Tinha de aprender a controlar-me naquela ilha, sem arriscar a minha vida, ou a vida do bebê, que surgiu logo depois que ele foi embora. O bebê, foi a minha plena felicidade por um bom tempo, até eu me dar conta de que ele nasceria sozinho, e, eu faria o meu próprio parto, e se nós sobrevivêssemos, ele estaria fadado a viver comigo naquela ilha por muitos anos. E eu odiei Will por isso, muito.

Meu filho – que chamei de Louis –, era a razão de eu não ter me jogado de um penhasco ainda. Era a razão de eu ainda manter minha sanidade, de não ter enlouquecido. Afinal, sem ele, o que seria de mim sozinha naquela maldita ilha?

Outro dia, já quis perfurar o coração de Will, por simplesmente não aguentar mais a situação. Mas, eu pensei nele, e pensei em como seria triste para ele. E aquele velho amor que sentia em meu peito, me deixava covarde demais. Então, eu continuei amando William Turner.

Sabia que um dia Louis cresceria. Sabia que não demoraria muito para ele querer se aventurar mundo à fora – quem sabe até, ir embora com o pai – e assim, meus dois amores teriam sumido no mundo. E quando chegasse aquele momento em que veria todos desaparecer… Não... Não. Não queria pensar nisso. Não agora.

Ouvi um barulho e fui até à janela. Seria Louis? Olhei em volta. Não se via nenhuma alma viva. Louis nunca quebrava regras. E esse era o meu desespero muitas vezes, porque sabia que um dia ele iria se rebelar. Concentrei-me, e os seus roncos eram audíveis.

O meu coração acelerou mais uma vez, quando minhas memórias me levaram à batalha contra o Kraken.

Virei de costas à janela da cabana e senti um leve som de folhas a serem pisadas. Olhei de novo. O silêncio era pesado. Senti um bocado de medo. Talvez algum pirata desgarrado estava rondando a casa, talvez algum animal. Não tinha tanta certeza. Afinal, agora era à noite, e eu estava em uma reforçada cabana, ficava mais difícil me atacar. Mas talvez... eu estivesse mesmo enlouquecendo.

Nesse momento o meu coração perdeu uma batida. Ao longe, em algum lugar no meio da floresta, um uivo pôde ser ouvido. A tristeza transportada nisso era tão perceptível que congelei no mesmo lugar. E ele assolou-me o pensamento.

_Jack Sparrow_.

Jack me lembrava um lobo. Um animal noturno.

Eu havia ganhado um sol, que era Will, mas a consequência disso é que havia perdido a lua para sempre. Desejei que Jack pudesse estar ali perto e me fizesse uma visita. Mas era engraçado como certos acontecimentos na minha vida ficavam cada vez mais distantes.

Senti-me egoísta. Will quase havia morrido, dera seu coração à mim, e, eu ali, pensando em Jack Sparrow. Me repreendi por um momento, era como se ele corrigisse meus próprios pensamentos com: _"É capitão. Capitão Jack Sparrow"_.

Pensei em como ele estaria. Ele era uma espécie de porto seguro, o ombro amigo que me amparou e me salvou quando Will me deixou e eu simplesmente virei costas para a sua causa que era encontrar o seu pai. Jack sempre me salvava.

Senti os meus olhos umedeceram, mas ao mesmo tempo, um pequeno sorriso assolar o meu rosto. Eu, a moça branquela e sem graça da corte, tinha chegado ao mar com a maior cara de enterro e já tinha posto tudo de pernas para o ar. Reencontrei um amor antigo, lutei contra piratas, criaturas do mar... E, o maior de todos os erros: Apaixonei-me por um pirata.

Afinal, bússolas não mentem.

Os meus olhos se fixaram no pequeno objeto pendurado na cabeceira da cama. Era para afastar os maus sonhos, eu mesmo tinha confeccionado, há muito tempo atrás. Quando se vive numa ilha, não tem muito o que fazer, e, pesadelos eram frequentes. No entanto, parece que não funcionava lá muito bem. Depois que Will foi embora, as noites passaram a ser o meu maior pesadelo. Sentia-me como uma criança quando tem medo de que um monstro saia de baixo da cama ou do armário.

– Ah, Jack... – Suspirei, olhando de novo a janela.

Jack Sparrow era a minha alegria particular e secreta. Quando ficava triste, pensava no seu sorriso – que era tão luminoso que cheguei a duvidar se não ficaria morena em pleno inverno –, então, eu me sentia feliz por uma fração de tempo.

Eu sentia falta das tardes passadas no navio, das piadas sempre alegres – e às vezes sem graça – de Jack.

E é por isso que me sinto culpada. Para ter o meu amor, tive que magoar aquele em que eu confiava, aquele que me fazia sorrir de coisas bobas, tive que abdicar o seu abraço de urso reconfortante e quente, seu sorriso lindo, da sua voz suave e relaxante, daquele tom sarcástico irritante. Do meu Jack, aquele que já fez o meu coração palpitar, e talvez, só talvez, ainda faça.

Senti-me subitamente ridícula. São duas da manhã, imagino, e eu Elizabeth Swan, em vez de dormir como uma pedra, encontro-me à janela, pensando em alguém que nunca vai vir.

Ouvi de novo o lamento de um lobo solitário. Por mais que soubesse que Jack conhecesse o mar de cor e salteado, o meu coração contorceu-se ao pensar na hipótese de ele andar sozinho (embora eu soubesse que ele sabia se virar muito bem, e que solidão para ele não era um problema), e quem sabe, angustiado por minha culpa. Abafei um gemido e voltei para a cama. Não tinha o direito de pensar que ele ainda gostava de mim.

Tentei pegar no sono e não pensar mais em histórias de amor com finais infelizes, já bastava a minha história. Afinal, ela era bem mais complicada. Meu homem agora era um pirata com obrigações, e eu, uma mãe desolada em uma ilha.

O sono venceu-me por fim. A minha mente ficou escura, e em algum momento, senti uma mão gélida acariciar a minha face. E pela primeira vez, quer fosse sonho ou realidade, desejei que em vez de Will, tivesse dois braços fortes e quentes abraçando-me, e sentir tranças compridas tocar meu braço, me protegendo do mundo real, dos problemas e das dúvidas.

Desejei que Jack Sparrow tivesse me abraçando. Mas era Louis.

Louis deitou-se ao meu lado, e sussurrou um singelo: _"Desculpa por fazer você se preocupar tanto, mamãe"._ E como eu era um cisne frágil, derreti-me à súplica do meu filho. Abracei-o fortemente, despejando todos os meus medos do dia de amanhã.

Por uma fração de segundo, pensei em meu pai, e, aquela mulher forte que todos conheciam, desmontou-se. Voltei ao tempo em que eu era a criança imatura que não conhecia o mar. Meu pai me embalava em suas asas protetoras, até o meu medo esvair-se. Naquela noite, Louis era o meu pai, e eu, sua frágil criança.

Enquanto estávamos abraçados, sussurrei um: _"Eu te amo"_. Mas eu não sabia direito se era exclusivamente para ele.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ah, até imagino como ela deve se sentir angustiada por viver sozinha em uma ilha, jogada a própria sorte...**_  
_**Espero que estejam gostando!**_


End file.
